Babes In Boston
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Street kids are being brutally murdered,but one survives her attacker, she's the only witness and is vital in helping solve the case. Maura see's just how close Jane becomes with the young girl and both women find themselves in danger trying to save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is my second attempt at a Rizzoli and Isles based story, so I hope you like it and I would really truly appreciate reviews, positive or negative. **

**For anyone who doesn't know me or my stories, I live in the England, so we're slightly behind in the series, although I have seen most of it on the internet including the last episode. I seriously hope they start taking some more plots out of the book, like the fact that Jane has a baby and something has to get her and Maura talking again so why not that. **

**Anywhoo, here's the summary. Again, I hope you like and I hope to hear from anyone reading. Thanks. **

**Summary: All over town street kids are being brutally murdered. When one of the street kids manages to fight off the attacker she becomes the only witness they have and is vital in helping Jane and Maura solve the case. However it is Maura who first see's just how close Jane and the young witness are becoming. Whilst Jane struggles to protect the girl and solve the case the killer closes in, determined to finish what they started, willing to do whatever it takes putting both Jane and Maura in harm's way as well.**

**A/N: This is not Rizzles! I'm just adding this warning so I don't have the same problem as my first Rizzoli and Isles fic. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but you all knew that. **

**Chapter 1**

It was dark on the streets of Boston at this time of night. Most 14 year olds would have been at home in bed, or at least at home on their computers surfing the net with the sound low enough so that their sleeping parents wouldn't wake. But that wasn't the case for Samantha 'Sam' Prescott. Sam lived on the streets and night time was the best time for pick-pocketing, the only way to be able to afford some food to eat and something warm to drink.

She was short for her age so it was easy for her to walk through crowds of people without anyone really noticing her and she moved on too quick for those who did_, but who would notice a young girl who was probably pretty under the layer of dirt over her skin and torn, raggedy clothes_.

Her sneakers barely had a sole left in them and when it rained they would leak; leaving her wet and cold. Her coat was too big and ripped to rags, no longer possible to do the job it was supposed to; _keep her dry and warm. _Beneath it, her light jacket and t-shirt were soiled with dirt and old rain water and they too were torn to rags. Her jeans that were ripped and torn around the ankles trailed along the floor; _too long for her short legs._

By the time she side stepped out of the crowd and behind a building she had picked three pockets and a bag, _she was a pro, _one of the best on the streets. She checked the three wallets and the purse she had grabbed and pulled out all the money in them. It wasn't great pickings but it was enough to feed herself for a week at least. She checked the purse again and found a small picture. It was a family photo, the type that cost a lot of money to have taken. It was of an attractive family, all dark haired, like herself and all with brown eyes, again like herself. Their smiles weren't forced, just natural, _obviously a happy family_. She put the picture in her pocket and then dropped the three wallets into a bin as she ran past it.

She was about to rejoin the crowd and see what else she could grab when a pair of arms wrapped around her, a heavy hand coming down over her mouth. She was carried back into the alley, far, far back in it to where no one heard her cry out for help as soon as the hand came away from her mouth.

Whoever had grabbed her flung her hard to the floor. She landed awkwardly, skidding along the rough gravely ground that was littered with broken pieces of glass. She felt her skin scratch and tear until she came to a stop. She reached her arm out and put her hand down on something hard, she picked it up, _it was heavy. _Her attacker crouched down beside her and that was when she swung the object at them, praying it would hit them.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane Rizzoli climbed out of her car and walked over to the oh-so-ever familiar crime scene tape. Seeing any dead body was hard but the most recent killings around Boston were of kids, homeless kids who were living on the streets, kids who should have been at home being protected by their parents. Cases where kids were the victims always got to any officer, but Jane found them particularly difficult.

"When were they found?" she asked Frost as she ducked under the tape and joined him.

"When the owner of the shop came to throw out the rubbish." he told her, his tone sad, like the case presented to them.

"Let me guess, same bullshit wrote on their hands in permanent marker." Jane said.

"As usual." Frost replied.

Jane stopped by Maura who looked up at her with angry eyes. "Two girls. Aged between thirteen to fifthteen. Cause of death is a slit throat." she said.

Jane noticed the lack of usual professionalism in her voice, the scientific, medical jargon that she never understood. These cases were getting to everyone, even the ever so tough DR Isles. _Jane felt for her friend._

"This makes it eight." Jane said with a sigh. "Sexual assault?" she asked, already knowing what the answer would be.

Maura simply nodded and then turned to face Jane. She pushed herself up, Jane reached out her hand to help her and an exhausted Maura took it. They both stepped aside as the bodies were wrapped up, ready to be transported.

"You ok?" Jane asked Maura.

Maura shook her head, said, "These are just kids, Jane, kids who were probably in a foster program but got lost in it; kids who could have easily been adopted into good homes." Maura had immediately found this case hard, she felt somehow connected to the victims. Only one of the victims had had parents come to claim the body, the others had been identified by social workers who had long given up on them.

Jane was annoyed by the disruption as her phone began ringing. "One sec." she told Maura before she answered. "Rizzoli."

Maura watched as Jane's face lit up. "I'll be there in five." she said before snapping her phone shut and stuffing it in her pocket. "We got another attack across town…the vic's alive." Jane said in amazement.

"Did they catch the killer?" Maura asked as she followed her.

"He got away, but I think she could ID him. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you." she said before she ran off to tell Frost. Her next stop was the hospital where the girl had been taken to.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane flashed her badge to an officer who was stood outside of the girl's room. She could hear shouting inside. "Everything alright in there?" she asked him.

"The nurse needs to examine her but the girl won't allow it."

"Okay, thanks, you can go now." Jane said as she pushed the door open and stepped inside. She watched as the nurse tried to take a step towards the girl who was stood on the other side of the bed, a bedpan in her hands, ready to swing it.

Jane could see the girls torn clothes, her dirty tangled hair, the blood that had dribbled and partly dried down her face, coming from out of her hairline.

"I have to clean you up!" the nurse yelled at the girl as she took another step towards her.

The girl swung the bedpan at her, narrowly missing her. "Stay away from me!"

"Why don't you just give us a minute?" Jane called over to the nurse.

"Happily." the older, grumpy nurse said as she stormed towards the door. Jane had to side step so as not to be barged into by her. She shut the door behind her so it was just her and the girl in the room.

"That's a fine example of good bedside manner." Jane said sarcastically.

The girl just looked at her, still holding the shiny metal bedpan in her hands. "I wanna leave." she told Jane.

"I don't blame you, I hate hospitals too."

"Whatever." the girl snapped.

Jane just nodded, she knew she didn't really have the touch when it came to kids, she suddenly wished she had brought Maura along, she was good with anyone, _young or old. _

But still, she figured she should at least try. "My name is Detective Rizzoli. You can call me Jane." she began.

"I just wanna go." the girl said, sounding exhausted.

Jane glanced at the window, saw the rain that was pouring down, _'there goes the crime scenes' _she thought to herself_. _"Look, I will take you wherever you want to go, if you just answer some questions for me first." _Geez Jane you're bribing a kid, _she thought to herself. "Look outside, wouldn't you rather be somewhere warm and dry than out there. That coat can't keep you very dry."

The girl turned to look out of the window, Jane noticed her sigh when she saw the rain. She watched the girl put the bedpan down, she then watched as she lifted her hand to the cut concealed inside her hair and winced in pain.

"Why don't I get another nurse to come in and clean that up for you, it's gotta hurt?"

The girl looked at her then nodded. Jane smiled and turned on her heels, off to find someone. "Hey, err Jane…" the girl said, grabbing Jane's attention. She quickly turned to face her. "Will you…err… Could you stay in here as well?"

Jane smiled and said, "Sure. I'll be right back."

~0~0~0~0~

As they waited for a nurse, Sam began to take off her torn clothes, _they were now evidence_. Jane waited with some brown bags, ready to bag it so it could be used to look for anything that could tie the perp to her and the scene. Sam had a hospital gown to change into. She would have preferred clothes but was somewhat relieved that the gown was just clean and dry.

As Jane placed Sam's items of clothing into a bag she couldn't help but notice the lack of it, it was all torn to rags. Sam saw the look on Jane's face and had to say, "Those are the latest fashion. Trust me everyone will be wearing them soon."

Jane just laughed. She was surprised this kid could still have a sense of humor living on the streets. She decided to ask, "How long have you been on the streets?"

Sam just looked at her and shrugged. "Most of my life I guess. Every time child services would catch me they would throw me back into some foster home but I would just wait until everyone was asleep and leave. I'd rather be on the streets than in some strangers home."

"Yeah, families can be hard to live with, trust me I'd know." Jane said thinking of her own, very loud, family.

"I bet you were always safe in your home though." Sam said making Jane look at her. The realisation of what Sam had probably been through in her life made a cold shiver shoot down Jane's spine.

She was about to say something when the nurse walked in, at the same time her cell phone began to ring. Jane reached for her jacket, which lay on the bed next to where Sam sat. She took her phone out of her pocket and threw her jacket back down. As she answered she watched the nurse put down a tray of medical instruments and equipment needed to clean Sam's wounds up. She had to quickly turn away, any hospital instruments made her feel queasy, ever since Hoyt had used one to try to kill her.

Sam watched as Jane spoke into her cell, all the while keeping an eye on the nurse. She'd never trusted nurses or doctors and she wasn't going to start now. _"Okay, Maura, I'll be there as quick as I can. Bye." _she heard Jane say. As Jane turned around Sam quickly turned to look in the other direction, not wanting Jane to know she had been listening to her conversation.

Jane hesitated before she stepped over to the bed. "I'm really sorry, I know I told you I would stay but I _have_ to go." she said hesitantly.

Sam looked at her and Jane could see the sadness in her eyes. It made her feel tremendously guilty and also really sad. She had met this kid a half hour ago and had already let her down. _This is why you should never be a mother _she thought to herself.

"It's just the person who attacked you tonight killed someone else, two people actually, and I need to catch him before he can do this to any other kids." she said, trying to make herself feel a little less guilty for leaving her.

"You don't have to stay with me, I get it. You have work to do." Sam said, more convincingly than she had thought she would able to.

"You're sure?" Jane asked.

Sam nodded and said, "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself."

Jane nodded and smiled. She turned and was about to head over to the door when she remembered her jacket. She swiped it up from off the bed and took a step back. "I'll see you soon." she said to Sam who just nodded back. "Bye." she said with a smile before she slipped out of the door, taking the evidence bags with her. _She'd have to wait for the other evidence from off Sam._

With Jane gone Sam turned to face the nurse who was setting up the equipment. "Can I just use the bathroom?" Sam asked her.

"Down the hall." the nurse said, not even bothering to look up at her.

Sam climbed down off the bed and walked over to the door and opened it up. She glanced out and found that the corridor was empty. She pulled her hand out of the side of her hospital gown and looked at the wallet in her hands, Jane's wallet that she had taken out of her jacket pocket. With a smile she stepped out into the corridor, _she was getting out of the hospital._

She glanced into the next room as she walked past and saw a woman asleep in a chair, in a hospital bed lay a man, _she guessed her husband. _He was asleep too. She also noticed the thick coat that was thrown over the end of the bed. _She would need it outside. _She checked the corridor again and found no one was there to see her, so she crept into the room and carefully pulled the coat off the bed. She threw it on, stuffing the wallet into the pocket, as she walked back out of the room and made her way down the corridor and out of the hospital.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane walked across her street, away from her car and towards her building. As she climbed the steps up to the door of her building she rubbed her aching neck, this case was taking a toll on her. She was hardly sleeping because when she closed her eyes she saw the victims faces; so she had taken to sitting up watching re-runs all night until she fell asleep on her oh-so-uncomfy couch.

As she put her key in the door she suddenly got the feeling that she was being watched. Adrenaline started pumping as she heard a scuffing sound behind her. She whipped her gun from its holster and spun around. She had to quickly put it back into its holster when she saw who was standing behind her.

"Sam! Why aren't you in the hospital?" she asked.

"I had to pee." Sam replied.

"And you couldn't have gone at the hospital?" Jane asked, confused.

"I changed my mind and just decided to leave instead."

"I'm taking you back there." Jane said making her way down the steps towards Sam.

"No!" Sam said, taking a step back from her. "I don't want to go back there, please. I just want to talk to you, about the person who attacked me tonight. I saw his face, I could ID him." she said confidently.

Jane just looked at her, she wasn't about to force her to go back to the hospital so she decided, "Come up to my apartment. You must be freezing." She had noticed that Sam wasn't wearing any shoes, just a hospital gown and a thin coat. She walked back up to the door with Sam following her. That was when it occurred to her, "Where did you get that coat from?"

"I borrowed it." Sam lied.

"You mean you took it?"

"If I say yes will you arrest me?"

Jane rolled her eyes and held the door open for Sam to walk inside. She then followed in after her. "You have to return it." she said as they made their way to her apartment.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please review and let me know if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all reading and reviewing. It means a lot to me that you gave this story a shot.**

**Dallas, your question is answered in this chapter. Thanks for the review. : )**

**Again guys, this won't end as Rizzles but if you're into their close friendship and seeing both women getting in touch with their mothering instincts then I don't think you'll be disappointed. I really don't have a problem with Rizzles but I prefer to write about the friendship they share.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 2**

Jane walked into her apartment and threw her jacket over the back of the couch before she stormed into the kitchen. She went straight over to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"Come in then!" Jane called to Sam as she turned to face the front door. There was a slightly angry tone in her voice she was struggling to shake off.

Sam side stepped into the apartment and stood with her head hung low, staring at nothing in particular on the floor.

"What, were you born in a barn? Shut the door!" Jane scolded.

Sam did as order and Jane quickly turned her back to the young girl. Wide eyed and with the beer bottle clutched in her hand, she muttered, "Oh my God I sound like Ma!"

She swallowed three big gulps of beer in a hope to wash away any other of her mother's sayings from her mouth. Instead of it having the effect she would have liked, it only worked to sharpen her senses. She suddenly remembered that Sam was in her apartment.

"How the hell did you even find out where I live?" she asked as she took a step towards her.

Sam pulled Jane's wallet out of her pocket and held it out to her. "I swear I was gonna give it back to you." she said.

Jane walked over to her and snatched her wallet from her. "What the..?" she began, she couldn't believe she hadn't seen or felt her take it from her.

"I didn't take anything from it, I promise." Sam quickly told her.

Jane just looked at her and said. "Well, I appreciate that. Not like there's anything to really take from it." she added.

Sam half smile at her and then began to look around. Jane walked into the kitchen again and then turned back around to face Sam who was taking her time to study the entire apartment, as much as she could see from the spot by the door where she had yet to move from. Jane couldn't help but notice the look of amazement on her face.

"Yeah, I know it could be tidier, so arrest me." Jane snapped before having another swig of beer, her tone stating that she was '_a working woman, a hard working woman, and that she didn__'__t have time to keep her home immaculate.__'_

"Hey you're the cop, arrest yourself." Sam shot back.

Jane smiled at her, she liked Sam. She reminded her of herself when she was that age. Not that she would admit it to anyone else.

"You can sit down if you want to, you don't have to stand by the door." Jane told her, not as angry anymore.

Sam looked at her and hesitated before she took a slow step towards the couch.

"You want a drink?" Jane asked before taking another long swig of beer.

"Yeah, I'll take one of them." Sam said pointing at the beer in Jane's hand.

"Funny." Jane snorted. "You like milk?" she asked Sam.

"I suppose." Sam said as she continued to look around the apartment.

Jane opened her fridge and frowned, _'__No milk__'_"Juice?" she asked.

"Anything." Sam confirmed.

Jane set about pouring her a drink but she looked up and watched Sam make her way over to the couch. She noticed how Sam walked, limping and with an arm secured around her side, over her ribs. _Then it occurred to her. _She had probably left the hospital without even having her wounds tended to.

"Just how soon after I left the hospital, did you?" Jane asked her, walking over to her with the glass of juice in her hand.

Sam looked at her and smiled and, changing the subject, stated, "You got a nice place."

Jane sighed and thrust the glass of juice into Sam's hand. She grabbed her jacket off the back of the couch and pulled out her cell phone.

"Whoa! What are you doing? Sam asked, panic evident in her voice.

"Calling someone." Jane told her.

"I can see that." Sam said putting the drink down on the coffee table, ready to bolt. "Who you callin?" she asked.

Jane's face softened, seeing the fear that was now displayed on Sam's face. "I'm just calling a friend." she said, reaching out and placing a supportive hand on Sam's shoulder. "She can clean up your wounds for you." she said knowingly.

Sam backed away, unsure, _but something told her she could trust Jane_. She just hoped her instincts were right.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane opened the door to her apartment and allowed Maura to come in. It had only taken her twenty minutes to get here after Jane had called her. Jane turned around and saw how Sam, who had just been sat down, was now stood as far across the room as she could be from the door.

"Sam, this is my friend, the one I told you about. She can help clean you up." Jane said, her voice soft, trying to show Sam that there was no reason to be afraid.

"Hi, Sam, I'm Dr Maura Isles." Maura said, slowing walking towards Sam, who looked like a helpless baby animal caught in a trap. "You can call me Maura."

"Sam, Maura's not gonna hurt you." Jane told her, walking towards her.

"I don't trust Doctors or cops." Sam said.

"Me either." Maura told her. "When I was kid, I went to the hospital to visit my Grandmother who was suffering from Stretreptococcus pneaumoniae…"

Sam and Jane glanced at each other, both having no idea what Maura had just said.

Maura saw this and turned to face Jane "Pneumonia." she clarified with a slight smile.

Jane looked at her and mouthed _'__Ah__'_, she then looked back at Sam, waiting for Maura to continue.

"Anyway, I know how scary hospitals can be is what I'm trying to say." Maura summarised.

"You can clean me up here?" Sam asked.

Maura nodded and held up the, _best ever equipped_, first aid kit she had brought along. Reluctantly Sam nodded, agreeing. She was in a lot of pain, no matter how well she managed to hide it.

~0~0~0~0~

A little while, and a little more coaxing later and Sam was sat on the couch between Jane and Maura. She sat sideways, facing Jane and with her back to Maura. The hospital gown she was wearing was pushed aside, exposing her bare back to Maura who continued picking out the dirt, glass and gravel from the wounds on it.

Sam flinched and winced in pain, but quickly tried to act like she hadn't. Jane noticed and smiled, catching Sam's attention.

"What?" Sam asked.

"You remind me of someone is all." Jane told her making Sam smile. Maura also smiled as she continued her work, she knew who Jane was talking about because she was thinking the same thing.

Jane continued watching but she jumped as Sam suddenly really flinched and gasped in pain. As she did so she reached out and grabbed hold of Jane's hands, squeezing them tight.

"Hey, it's ok." Jane said softly, her eyes meeting with Sam's which she saw were filling with glistening tears.

"I'm sorry. There are some shards of glass, tiny but they're deeply embedded into your flesh. You must have gone down hard?" Maura said.

"Yeah." Sam said her voice a little shaky.

"It's ok. She can handle this." Jane said staring at Sam, knowing this is what Sam needed to hear.

Sam nodded silently and Maura continued, separating the tiny fragments she found into three different plastic containers, _evidence._

~0~0~0~0~

It was a little over forty five minutes later by the time Maura had finished cleaning up the painful, angry wounds on Sam's back and arms, her right elbow had taken most of the fall and so was the part most damaged.

"Why don't you take a wash, and then I can bandage you up. It will help stop the risk of infectious bacteri…."

"Maura." Jane coughed.

Maura smiled and finished speaking. "The warm water will make you feel better." she said with a reassuring smile.

"Come on," Jane said as she stepped in front of Maura and led Sam to the bathroom. "This bath tub is amazing." she told her once they were in the bathroom. "Feel free to soak in it as long as you want. I'll find you some clothes or something and then we can see about taking you to a shelter or something."

Sam looked up at her and Jane saw something drain from her face, her eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'll just go now. I don't wanna be a burden." Sam said her voice suddenly as drained as her face.

Jane had to grab her arm to stop her from storming out of the bathroom. "Look…" Jane began, "I have no maternal bones in my body…at all. I have no idea how to take care of a kid, but I am a cop, and I know how to protect witnesses, so right now, I'm gonna take care of you as a witness."

"By dropping me off at some shelter, thanks but no thanks." Sam argued.

"You can stay here, I know the second I drop you off at a shelter you'd only leave. At least here I can keep an eye on you." Jane decided.

She and Sam stared silently at one another. Jane could see how exhausted Sam looked, how defeated she looked. "Take a bath. Come out when you're ready." Jane told her, giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze, "Towels are in there." she said pointing to a small cupboard. She smiled at Sam again before she walked out, shutting the door behind her.

~0~0~

When Jane walked back into her living room she found Maura crouched over, looking into the empty glass tank that sat on the side board. "Where's..?"

Jane stood on the spot and looked around, silent for a moment, "There!" she said pointing to the small tortoise that casually strolled across her living room.

"She's got so big." Maura said, delighted.

"Because she eats everything." Jane said as she returned to the kitchen and grabbed another beer from the fridge, along with some strawberries. She walked over to the tortoise and dropped the strawberries nearby it. "Fetch." she said to it.

Maura watched in silence as the tortoise made its way slowly over to the strawberries.

"I taught mine a trick." Jane said sarcastically before offering Maura the beer.

"I'm good, thanks." Maura said with a smile as she continued watching the tortoise.

Jane shrugged, twisted the cap off and drank it herself.

"Is Sam staying here tonight?" Maura asked.

"Yeah. I think she's scared, not that she'll let on."

"I can't think who she reminds me of." Maura shot back sarcastically as she joined Jane on the couch.

Jane smiled at her before rolling her eyes. "I don't know how to take care of a kid." she whined.

Maura suddenly noticed the way her friend was looking at her, a smile spreading across her face, her eyes smiling at her more so. "What?" she asked.

"Please stay over? You're great with kids! You can help me!" Jane pleaded.

"I don't know." Maura said. "I like my own bed and I haven't got any night clothes and…"

"You can borrow some off me and my beds plenty comfy."

Maura looked at her, clearly not enthusiastic about the idea.

"Please, Maura, please!" Jane begged.

"Ok, but you're taking care of a minor which means you have to be sober." she said as she peeled the bottle from Jane's hand.

"Fine." Jane said before she pushed herself up and went to find some night clothes for Maura and also something for Sam to wear.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane had left an old Boston PD sweater and some shorts and things outside the bathroom door for Sam. She had then returned to the living room where she and Maura sat talking, the game on the TV in the background. Jane suddenly looked at her watch. If she stays in that bath any longer she'll dissolve." she said, sitting up.

They both looked at each other before they got up. They made their way to the bathroom and were surprised to see the door wide open and the clothes gone. They both looked at each other. It was Maura who then turned Jane's attention. The both looked into Jane's bedroom which lay open opposite the bathroom.

They both smiled at the sight before their eyes. Sam lay on Jane's bed, on top of the covers sound asleep. Jane crept silently across her room and grabbed a blanket that lay over the back of a chair in her room. It was a cream coloured chair, not comfy enough to sit on but it provided a sound place to keep the next days - or an emergency call out- set of clothes.

She looked down at the young girl fast asleep on her bed and said, "Night, kid." She then walked out, closing the door over slightly. "Spare room for us it is." she said to Maura.

**TBC**

**Not much action but I really wanted to get some time in with just the three of them. Hope you liked, please review and let me know. Thanks again. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again to all you readers and to everyone who is reviewing, it's great to hear what you all think. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 3**

Sam woke up actually feeling rested. It was something she couldn't remember having felt for a long time. _Sleeping on cardboard on a cold concrete floor had that effect._ She sat up and looked around the room she was in. It was nice and the bed she was on was like a cloud. Soo comfy. She was about to lie down and sleep some more when a pain in her tummy was followed by a hungry growl. _When was the last time I ate_? she thought to herself.

She had crept into the kitchen and walked straight over to the fridge, she opened it up and looked at all the food in it…_okay so there probably wasn't that much food in it_ but there was still more than she had eaten in the last two months put together. She grabbed some fruit, taking big bites before putting it aside. She grabbed some ketchup and squirted some into her mouth and then grabbed some cheese and crammed some into her mouth as well.

She grabbed some more cheese and fruit and collected it in the oversized sweater she was wearing. She grabbed the ketchup and stepped back. She kicked the fridge door shut and almost jumped out of her skin to find Jane standing behind it. The food scattered across the floor.

Sam quickly fell to her knees and began gathering all the food together. She stayed silent and couldn't bear to look Jane in the eyes. Jane crouched down and grabbed some of the food. Sam looked up sheepishly at her. Jane smiled and passed her the food back. Sam was surprised. "Sorry." she said, she hated taking from Jane when she had been so good to her.

"You don't have to be sorry. You can eat whatever you want….so long as it is actually edible, I mean don't go chewing on the couch or table legs or anything." she joked.

Sam nodded and smiled and began eating some more fruit.

"You want some real food?" Jane asked her. Sam looked at her and instantly smiled._ 'I'll take that as a yes,' _Jane thought.

~0~0~0~0~

Angela Rizzoli had arrived as quickly as she could. She had brought with her a selection of meals she had ready made up in her fridge, ones that she was planning on brining around for Jane anyway. She couldn't help but worry if Jane was eating properly. If she cooked her meals at least she knew she had the choice to eat, if she didn't she would just make her. _Mother mode could never be switched off._

She sat down at the table and watched the young girl sat between Jane and Maura stuffing as much food into her mouth as she could fit on her fork. "You' know, Sam, you really look like you're enjoying that?" she said.

Sam looked up at her and nodded. "I don't think I've ever eaten anything that tastes as good as this." Sam said with her mouth full, something that just made everyone laugh.

Jane pushed a bowl of gnocchi in tomato and basil sauce towards her. "Try this, it's my favorite." she said.

Sam didn't hesitate in doing as she was told. She filled her fork full and shoved it into her mouth. The expression on her face told them she liked it.

"It's good isn't it?" Jane said as she put some on her fork and had some too.

Angela glanced and Jane and then at Sam, then back to Jane. She couldn't miss the smile on her daughters face as she watched Sam. She turned to look at Maura who was looking at her with a smile, thinking just what she was. Angela smiled at her and turned to watch her daughter again. She couldn't remember a time when she'd seen Jane this happy.

~0~0~0~0~

Whilst Maura was bandaging Sam's wounds, Jane and Angela cleared the table and cleaned the dishes. Jane glanced up at her mother and saw the smile that filled her face practically. "What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"Oh, Janie!" Angela squealed before throwing her arms around her.

"Err, Ma, are you okay?" Jane asked, confused and a little worried by her mother's behavior.

Angela pulled away from her and grabbed her shoulders, turning her so they were face to face where Jane saw the huge smile on her mother's face again, "What is it, Ma?" she asked, becoming more worried.

"You!" Angela said.

"What I do?" Jane asked.

Again Angela could only hug her daughter. Jane stood there stiff as a board, glaring over her mother's shoulder, not impressed. "Ma, I swear to God, either tell me what's up or…"

"You, and Sam! Jane, you're so good with her. I can tell she likes being here with you, it's perfect!"

"Geez, Ma, I thought you were gonna tell me you'd won the lottery or something." Jane said before she returned to doing the dishes.

"Seeing you playing mom makes me feel like I have."

"I'm not playing mom!" Jane said. "I'm taking care of a witness during a case." Jane said as she watched Sam getting bandaged up. She continued watching the young girl before she pulled her eyes away and pushed herself away from the sink, "It's just a case. That's all." she muttered as she walked into her bedroom.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane walked into the bullpen with Maura and Sam following behind. Sam was practically glued to Jane's side. It was clear she trusted no one but Jane or Maura and she was now a complete fan of Angela Rizzoli and her cooking.

Jane sat down behind her desk and began looking through the notes and other stuff that had been dumped on it. Sam moved right beside her, any closer and she would have been sitting in her lap, but Jane didn't seem to notice. Maura watched as Sam looked around the small bullpen, watching every single person in there. _Clearly she didn't trust them in the slightest._

Maura stepped next to Sam and gently rested her hands on Sam's shoulders. Maura smiled down at Jane who looked up at her, tired. Jane then seemed to remember that Sam was her responsibility. She stood up from her desk and let Sam sit down. "Err, wait here. I'll find out where the sketch artist is." Jane said before she grabbed Maura's arm and pushed her towards the door out of the bullpen. "Frost!" she called out before pointing to Sam. He knew just what she meant, _babysit._

Once away from the bullpen Maura began to jump up and down on the spot, startling Jane who stepped away from her as if not to catch whatever it was that had made Maura jump on the spot like an excited cocker spaniel. "What are you having a fit?" she asked her.

"No!" Maura said as she grabbed a hold of Jane's hands. "Sam really likes you. It's so sweet, Jane. She looks up to you. She trusts you!" Maura said, smiling like a fool, as Jane guided her into the lift.

"She looks up to me….b…b...because she's short." Jane snapped as the lift headed down towards Maura's office and the morgue. "And she only trusts me is because I said I wouldn't send her to a shelter."

The lift came to a stop and she stepped out and strode away from it, leaving Maura trotting behind her in her high heels. "Jane, please, for once don't be on the defensive." Maura said stopping so quick, so as not to bump into Jane who had stopped dead, that she almost toppled forward.

Jane turned around and caught her, steadied her and then said, "Maura, what are you on about?"

"You're good with her, Jane. You know you are."

"For crying-out-loud, not you as well!" Jane said, rolling her eyes and thinking about her earlier conversation with her mother. "Maura, she is a vic and a witness to my case. That is all."

Jane turned and walked ahead of Maura into the morgue. Maura followed with a frown on her face. Jane leant against an empty gurney and waited for Maura to scrub up and get ready to perform the autopsy on the newest victims of the Boston child killer. However, Maura stood there, in front of her, arms crossed, glaring at her.

"Oh come on!" Jane said throwing her arms up in the air. "Can't we talk about this later?" she complained.

"Our vic's are not going anywhere?" Maura pointed out delicately.

"Then what do you want me to say?" Jane asked.

"I just want you to admit that you like having Sam around." Maura said.

"So what if I do, Maura? Once this case is over she'll be shoved into some kid's home and go back into the foster care system and I probably won't see her ever again." Jane said, unable to hide the sadness from her voice.

"Then do something about it, Jane." Maura told her.

"Like what, ask can I keep her like she's some stray puppy?" Jane shot sarcastically at her.

Maura looked at her, an expression that said _'why not?'_

"Oh please, like they'll ever let me adopt a kid." Jane said. "This is so dumb." she muttered, "Look, I have a headache, can we please just get on with this."

Maura looked at her friend. She offered her an encouraging smile and then walked past her to get ready. Jane turned and stood next to where the first victim lay, ready for their post-mortems, thanks to Maura's lab assistant. She looked down at the child, hating that this poor kid had been killed and thinking about how it could be Sam's face she was looking down at. She couldn't peel her eyes away from the young girl until Maura came over, ready.

"For the record," Maura began, getting Jane's attention, "I'd let you adopt a child. I know you'd make a great mother." she said with a smile before she leant forward to make the 'Y' incision. Jane could only look at her, her words meant a lot to her.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane didn't have the heart to throw Sam out of her own bed, so she let her sleep in that while she and Maura slept in the spare room again, having first persuaded Maura to stay over again. Jane lay there, wide awake looking up at the ceiling. The conversations she had had with her mother and with Maura racing through her head. _She had given up trying to work out how she felt over Sam._

The apartment was dead silent until the sounds of Sam's screams made her bolt upright and dive out of her bed and out of the room. She couldn't hear Maura running behind her because Sam was screaming so loud. She ran into her bedroom where Sam was lay thrashing about on the bed.

Jane ran over to her and placed her hands on Sam's shoulders. She shook her gently and tried to wake her, "Sam! Sam!" she called out to the hysterical young girl.

"Please stop!" Sam cried out.

Jane shook her a little harder, "Sam, sweetie, wake up!"

"Please stop!" Sam cried out again, flinging her arms out almost hitting Jane square in the face. "Please don't hurt me!"

Jane turned to Maura, fear and panic evident on her face, "Maura, what the hell? Is she having a nightmare?" she cried.

"This has to be some sort of panic attack." Maura stated.

"SAM!" Jane yelled as loud as she could.

Sam suddenly seemed to pop out of it. She saw Jane and sat upright, throwing her arms around Jane's neck. She held onto Jane tighter than anyone had ever held her before. Jane was a little stunned but then she snapped out of it. She wrapped her arms tight but gently around Sam. "It's okay, baby. I got you. I won't let anyone hurt you." she said as Sam cried against her chest, shaking in fear.

Maura could only look at Jane. _They shared the same look of empathy for Sam. _Maura reached up and placed a supportive hand on Sam's back and rubbed soft soothing circles. They both continued to look at one another as Sam continued to cry until she finally fell back asleep with Maura and Jane laying protectively either side of her.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. Sorry this update has taken a while.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 4**

_**One week later**_

Janice was 15 and she had lived most of them years on the street, so she knew her way around Boston, even at this time of night when it was too dark to read half the street signs. However, she had never had to find her way around with her heart pounding so hard in her chest she thought it might burst right through it, as fear threatened to consume her.

She ran as fast as she cold with shaky legs, but her heart fell out of her butt when she came to a brick wall at the end of the alley. She turned and tried to make a run for it back up the alley but there he was. He was standing there with a knife in his hand, the same knife that had already cut through the flesh on her arm. She held her hand over the wound as it stung and continued to bleed.

She knew the worst was yet to come. She had nowhere to go and her attacker was inching their way closer to her. She opened her mouth and screamed as loud as she could. She screamed and begged for help that didn't come….

~0~0~0~0~

Jane, Maura, Angela and Sam where all sat on the couch together in Maura's. They were watching a film, some sort of story about a girl in love with a vampire, _or was it a werewolf…?_ Jane really wasn't paying much attention. She had her arm wrapped around Sam's shoulders and Sam lay resting her head on Jane's chest as she watched the film.

Jane was too busy thinking about the things Maura had said to her recently about Sam, the same things her Mother had said to her and now Korsak and Frost were saying. She was trying to imagine herself with a kid. She knew it would mean less hours that she could work. She couldn't be getting called out all times of the night because she couldn't leave a kid in the house alone.

Part of her decided that devoting less of her life to her job was a good idea. She needed to have more in her life than chasing down bad guys, ones that still haunted her dreams, aka Charles Hoyt. She was brought out of her thoughts when her phone began to ring, almost immediately after Maura's did the same.

Angela sat forward and braced herself. She knew this could only mean one thing. She listened as both her daughter and Maura answered. _**'Rizzoli,'**__ "Isles," __**'See you soon, Frost.'**__ "I'll be right there." _She watched as they both hung up and stood up. "What's going on?" she asked, dreading the answer.

"Our killer's struck again." Jane said, looking down at Sam who had suddenly gone very pale. She put her hand on her shoulder and looked at her mother who knew what she was silently asking. _'Watch over her while I'm gone.' _She smiled at her then crouched down to look Sam in the eyes. "Maura and I have to go, but we're gonna be back as soon as we can."

"But what if he comes here while you're gone?" Sam asked, her voice dripping with panic.

"Baby, he's not going to find you, I promise. Besides, you haven't seen my mom when she does her karate." Jane said with a smile.

Sam turned to look at Angela who did her best Karate kid impression, smiling, she turned back to look at Jane, then Maura. "Be careful." she told them both.

"We will." Jane told her as she gently brushed the back of her fingers across her cheek.

She then pushed herself up and grabbed her jacket. She watched Maura walk over to Sam and brush her hand over her hair. "See you soon, sweetie." she said to her.

"Bye." Sam replied.

"Hey, Sam, you wanna help me make some cookie. They'd probably be done by the time they get back." Angela said as Jane and Maura left. Sam turned to face her and smiled. She'd never baked cookies so it sounded fun.

Angela held her hand out to Sam who took it and allowed Angela to lead her to the kitchen.

~0~0~0~0~

By the time Jane and Maura had got home, Sam had fallen asleep on the couch. Angela sat watching over her but as soon as Jane and Maura walked in, both sharing the same gloomy look, she shot up from her chair to make them some tea, telling them that was what she was doing.

"Thanks, but I think I need something stronger." Jane said as she walked right over to Sam to check on her. Maura walked into the kitchen and leant against a counter. Angela looked over at Jane and had to smile as she watched her watch Sam sleep.

"She tried staying awake until you both came back but she couldn't fight it any longer." she told them.

Jane reached over the back of the couch and tucked a stray lock of Sam's hair behind her ear, off her face.

"She's quite the baker." Angela said proudly. "I'd say a natural." she smiled. Although she _was_ trying to lighten their moods she could tell her efforts were in vain.

Maura looked up and saw her look of concern. "It was another girl about Sam's age. We haven't been able to ID her yet. It was definitely our killer's work." she told her.

Angela felt a cold shiver shoot down her spine. "How anyone can hurt a child is beyond me." she snapped.

Both Angela and Maura turned to look over at Jane who refused to look away from Sam. Her attacker was still out there, and he'd killed again tonight. She was as scared as Sam was that he would find her. She doubted if she could protect her, _did she have that motherly instinct to protect their child? _She prayed she did, because she had come to a conclusion. She wanted to be Sam's mother. She knew she couldn't cope with losing her now.

~0~0~0~0~

_**The next day**_

Jane wanted to scream _'Why am I feeling this way over a kid who isn't mine?'_, but everyone kept telling her how good she was with Sam, so she was stuck trying to work it out for herself.

She stepped out of the elevator with Sam clutching onto her hand. Maura had gone straight down to the morgue to do the post-mortem on their newest victim. Jane had brought Sam in to do a line-up because Frost and Korsak had arrested someone matching the sketch they had thanks to Sam.

Jane met both men in the bullpen and together they all headed off to do the line-up. Again Sam refused to move away from Jane's side. She stood in front of Jane, but still held onto her hand. She looked through the one way glass, waiting for the room in front of her to fill with men, one who was possibly responsible for trying to kill her.

Jane could tell she was scared so she squeezed her hand just a little tighter. "What if he sees me?" Sam asked.

"It's one way glass baby. You can see in but they can't see out." Jane told her.

"You're sure?" Sam questioned.

"I promise you they can't see you." Korsak said as he stepped next to her. "They can't even hear you unless you push that button and talk into that box." he told her with a smile.

She nodded and smiled back. "Okay."

"You ready, Sam?" Frost asked.

Sam took a deep breath and then nodded. Upon Frost's command the room filled with six men, all similar looking. Sam studied them, continued to study them as each one took it in turns to step forward turn from left then to right and then back into place. Once every man had done so Sam turned and looked up at Jane. "He isn't there."

"Are you sure?" Korsak asked her.

"Positive!" Sam said.

"Okay." Jane said, "Look, Sam, you go with Frost. I need to go see Maura."

Sam was more than reluctant to do as she said, but Jane was by the door and then out of it before she could argue with her.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane had watched Maura finish up the post-mortem. There wasn't much too it, cause of death was obvious. Maura lay looking at the words wrote on the victim's palms, _street_ and_ rat_. This killer saw these children as street rats and that only made her hate him more.

"I wanna catch this son-uva-bitch!" Jane growled angrily.

"I can guarantee that you're not alone on that." Maura replied.

"I keep thinking that it could be Sam laying on that table…does that make me sound awful, like a couldn't give a crap about the other vics?" she had to ask.

"No, not at all, it's just because you've bonded with Sam. She came close to being on this table, Jane."

"Yeah and when I find the prick who tried to put her there and put all these other kids here I'm gunna make him pay. Then I'm gunna resuscitate the asshole and kill him again!"

Neither of them heard the door suddenly open nor did they see it, they just heard Sam's blood curdling cry. "No! Please, no!" she shrieked as she ran over to the table.

Jane grabbed her and tried to hold her back but she knew it was too late, Sam had seen the girl, half covered over, lying with her chest stitched up. Maura quickly covered the girl over and moved away the bloodied surgical instruments.

Sam was crying too hard for Jane to understand her words. "Sam, you shouldn't be down here. You didn't need to see this." Jane said.

"I know her! I know her!" Sam cried.

Both Jane and Maura looked at each other. "Sam what's her name?" Maura asked.

"Her name is Janice, she taught me everything I had to know to survive on the streets. She was the only friend I've ever had." Sam said before she buried her face in Jane and cried. Jane wrapped her arms around her tighter, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

Just then Frost ran in, totally out of breath. "Jane, I'm so sorry, she ran out of the bullpen and into the lift before I could stop her."

Jane just looked at him and nodded, she didn't blame him. In one way it was probably for the best. It was probably the only way they were ever going to be able to identify Janice.

~0~0~0~0~

Jane was back in her apartment. She was sat on the couch talking to Sam whilst Maura was in the bath. Sam was still really upset over her friend but Jane was noticing how that sadness was turning to anger.

"She was such a kind person, Jane. I wouldn't have survived one more day if she hadn't found me. I hate this person. I want to kill him! I want to see him in the same pain he put her through!" she cried.

Jane reached out and stroked a tear away. "I know baby." she said.

"I had no one, and neither did she." Sam thought out loud.

"Sam, where are your parents?" Jane asked.

Sam looked at her and seemed lost for words before she finally was able to say. "They died. I don't even really remember them. There was a fire. That much I do remember. I got out of the apartment, but they didn't and they died." she said sadly.

Jane felt so sorry for her. This poor kid had never had a break in her life.

"Jane, after you catch this guy…what's gonna happen to me? I mean, you and Maura won't have to take care of me anymore." Sam said.

Jane wanted to answer her but she didn't know. She had no answer. "I promise you that you won't have to go back to some shelter." she said. _That much she was sure of._

~0~0~0~0~

Once more Jane lay awake in bed. Her head ached from thinking so much. She lifted her head up, grabbed her pillow from under it and shoved it down on her face and growled into it. _She was so confused._ She was about to turn over onto her belly when she heard Sam's cries. She shot up out of bed and ran towards her bedroom that Sam was still sleeping in.

She shook Sam awake, bringing her out of her nightmare. She came through quicker tonight, again clutching onto Jane as soon as she realised she was there and as she cried. "I keep seeing his face and what he did to Janice!"

Jane softly _'shushed'_ her and held her close, softly swaying her. "It was just a dream." she offered.

Sam pulled away so she could look Jane in the eyes. "No, Jane! He's watching me! He wanted to kill me and he won't stop until he does!" she said.

Jane knew she was probably right, as much as it scared the shit out of her to admit. She enveloped Sam into another hug and held her close. "I won't let him hurt you." she told her.

Mara stood in the doorway watching, completely believing Jane's words.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a review. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks everyone for reading and to all those who reviewed. This is a short chapter but I figured it was better than none.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on the show or read about them in the books.**

**Chapter 5**

Jane and Maura had tried to cheer Sam up by taking her out for breakfast. They all sat there in silence in a cramped booth in a small diner. Jane and Maura sat next to each other and had both already finished their breakfasts and were now just sipping at coffee watching Sam.

Sam, who usually ate like a horse, was just pushing her cooked breakfast around her plate with the fork in her hand. Both Maura and Jane jumped when she threw the fork down. It landed with a loud _clank_ on the plate. She turned to look out of the window beside her. Her face expressed a mixture of anger and sorrow and tears were building in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, you really should try to eat something." Maura suggested.

"I'm not hungry." Sam snapped.

"You need to eat!" Jane told her firmly, pushing the plate of uneaten food closer to her again.

Sam glared at her and pushed it away from her. "What do you care?" she asked.

"I care because I don't wanna see you get sick." Jane told her, her tone harsher than she meant it to sound.

"Sam, if you don't eat…" Maura began.

"I'll what? Starve to death? Big deal!" she said as she pushed herself up and out of the booth they were sat in.

"SAM!" Jane yelled after her.

Jane and Maura both shot up from their seats. Maura grabbed her purse and began searching for some cash as Jane chased after Sam. Sam was running down the street, she was unsure where she was running too but she was going. Jane saw her and began to chase after her. "Sam, stop! Sam, come back!" she yelled as she ran as fast as she could, shocked by how fast Sam was.

_He was down the road having just grabbed two coffees from Starbucks when he heard the dark haired beauty shouting. He turned and looked just further down the street where a young girl was running. A young girl he instantly recognised. He dipped his hat and put the coffees on top of his car and ran across the street, just a couple of feet from where the girl would be in seconds. _

_It was only when he was about to step onto the curb that he got another look at the woman chasing the girl. "Shit." he muttered as he spun around on his heels and leant against the trunk of a car. The girl ran past him but only got a few feet away before the woman he recognised caught a hold of her. _

"_Sam, what the hell were you doing running off like that?" he heard Detective Jane Rizzoli yell at her._

Sam looked up at Jane but quickly looked away as she used her sleeve to wipe away her tears. Jane grabbed a hold of her shoulders and shook her just once, "Do you know how dangerous that was! You're not safe on the streets on your own!" she yelled at her.

Sam continued to cry but looked back at Jane. "He should have killed me, not her."

Jane couldn't stay angry with her a second longer. She reached out and pulled Sam into a hug just as Maura caught up with them. Sam held on tight to Jane and continued to cry. Maura placed her hand on Sam's head and soothingly stroked her hair. She smiled at Jane who was close to tears herself.

"_Come on, baby, let's go home." He heard Rizzoli say to the young girl as he continued to stand there watching, unseen._

_Home, the street rat was living with Rizzoli? Fucking perfect, how the hell would he get to her now? He watched the three of them walk past him and then walked back across the street to his car, grabbing the coffee off the top of it and throwing it into a nearby trash can, it was the last thing he wanted right now. _

_He climbed back into his car thinking about the girl. She was special to him. He'd followed her for weeks before he'd attacked her. She was good at being a street rat, the best he'd seen. He'd seen her pick pockets so smoothly that the person barely knew she had been standing beside them._

_He thought back to the night he'd attacked her. The little bitch had swung a brick at him so quick he hadn't seen it coming, then she was running, too quick for him to catch in his semi-conscious state. She'd gotten away but he hadn't forgotten about her. He still wanted her as badly, the throbbing bulge in his pants evidence of how badly he needed to take her, the desire to do so too strong to resist. _

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry an update has taken so long. Thanks to anyone who is still reading. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 6**

_**2 days later**_

Jane, Maura, Angela and Sam were all sat on the couch in front of the T.V, between them sat a bowl of popcorn, now half empty. Nestled fast asleep in Sam's lap was Joe-Friday. They were watching some sort of film that Jane couldn't remember the name of but it was funny as hell and she, like everyone else was enjoying it. She was enjoying watching Sam laugh at it more. Her laugh was contagious and upon hearing it Jane couldn't help but smile.

She reached over and tucked some of Sam's hair behind her ear. She was so happy to see her smiling after everything she had been through in the last couple of days. Sam looked at her and smiled then turned back to the TV as she scratched behind Joe-Friday's ears.

She thought back to the conversation she had had with Maura some days ago and what Maura had said, and it had been true. She did like having Sam around, it had revealed maternal instincts that Jane never knew she had, never thought she would need to use. The thought that once the case was all over and Sam would be gone made the smile fade from her face.

Sam turned to face her again and a worried look spread across her face, "What's up?" she asked Jane.

Jane reached across and gently stroked Sam's face with two of her fingers. "It's nothing." she said with a smile. "I'm gonna fill this up again." she then said as she grabbed the bowl of popcorn from between them.

"Want me to do it, baby?" Angela asked.

"Don't worry, I got it, Ma." Jane replied.

She had just set the bowl down on the kitchen worktop when there was a knock at the door. It made both Sam and Jane turn to face it, as though they could see through it and know who had knocked. Sam looked down at Joe-Friday who made a soft whimpering sound and then jumped from her lap. She ran across the room and hid under a cupboard.

"What is it Joe?" Jane asked as she walked over to the door.

Maura and Angela could only share the same confused look as the others. Neither of them said a word they just watched. Jane checked through the peephole before she opened it, now seeing a clearer version of the man who stood at her front door. He was wearing a cheap suit and Jane half expected him to start trying to sell her something.

"Whatever you're selling, I'm not interested." she said with a friendly smile but her tone told the man it was the end of the conversastion.

She was surprised when he suddenly held up an ID badge. "Detective Rizzoli, I'm from Child Services. I'm here for Samantha." he told her matter-of-factly.

Sam heard the man and immediately stood up from the couch. "Jane..?" she questioned.

"Stay right there, honey." Jane told her from the door, where she stood blocking the entrance.

Maura instinctively wrapped her arms protectively around Sam who stood in front of her. Sam held onto Maura's arms, frightened she might let her go.

"Sam, I need you to come with me please." the man shouted over Jane's shoulder.

"Wait, just one god-damn minute." Jane snapped, "She's my responsibility until this case is over, until I find the person after her." she told him.

"Well he's already been found, Detective. He's now in police custody."

Jane was taken aback by this news, so much so that she actually stumbled backwards, a move that the man took to mean as an invite. As soon as he was inside her home she shot back to her senses.

"Wait," she said, running and jumping in his path, a path that was heading over to where Sam stood, wide eyed.

"Detective!" the middle aged man ordered.

"This guy hasn't been caught, I would know if he had." Jane argued.

"That's something you'll have to take up with you partner. Just let us do our job." the man told her as he tried to step around her.

Jane pushed aside any curiosity as to why she wouldn't have been told if Frost had caught their perp, instead she stood taller in front of the ma, determined. "Let me see your ID again." she growled at him.

The man, clearly annoyed pulled out his ID and thrust it into Jane's hands, "Look, just let me do my job ok. I got another three kids to pick up tonight." he said, annoyed, before he practically barged her out of the way and stepped right up to Sam who immediately backed away from him, still wrapped in Maura's arms.

Jane was in too much shock to be able to read the ID but it appeared exactly the same as the usual ID that Child Services produced.

"Why don't you leave her here, if you're so busy," Maura began, "We'll bring her in when you have a foster home lined up for her. Surely that's better than some children's home?"

"Her foster home is expecting her tonight." the man told her as he grabbed Sam's arm and ripped her right out of Maura's arms. Maura stepped forward to grab hold of her but Angela held her back. She knew they couldn't fight orders like these, no matter how hard they all wanted to.

The social worker began dragging Sam over to the door. Maura put her hand over her mouth, holding back her sobs but not her tears that spilled rebelliously. She grabbed hold of Angela's arm, both women fighting their emotions.

"Please, just…" Jane tried to argue, her voice shaky as tears threatened to fall, tears she hadn't known had gathered in her eyes.

"Jane, I don't wanna go, please!" Sam begged as she reached out and grabbed Jane's hand.

The man wrapped his arm around Sam's waist and picked her up from the floor, ripping her away from Jane who quickly reached out and tried to grab hold of her again, deadly determined not to let her go.

"Please, don't! Please don't take her!" Jane cried out, but the man placed a heavy hand on Jane's stomach and pushed her back. Jane fought against him but the son-of-a-bitch was strong. Suddenly Maura and her mother where both there, trying to hold her back, but Jane was like a lioness defending her cub and she launched forward and took hold of Sam's hand.

"You're making this harder than it has to be for her, Detective." the man warned Jane with a cold glare that made the hair on the back of Jane's neck stand on end.

Jane was pulled back by a teary eyed Maura and Angela. She took another step back and watched as the man carrying Sam tried to push her through the doorway but Sam placed her hands and feet against the door frame, adamant she wasn't going through it.

"Jane please, please I wanna stay! Let me stay with you! Jane please!" Sam cried, tears rolling down her face.

Jane turned away as a sob escaped her mouth. She turned around with her hand now over her mouth, holding in anymore tears. Maura and her mother could only try in vain to soothe her.

"Jane, please!" Sam screamed, making Jane's sobs break out rebelliously. "Please, I don't wanna go! I'll do anything, Jane. Please, Maura, please?" she screamed making Maura burst into tears too.

She took a step forward to grab Sam but the man shut the door in her face. Jane fell against the door as her tears continued to fall. She could still hear Sam crying out her name, pleading with her as the man carried her away down the hall.

Angrily she kicked her front door and then turned on her heels. She walked over to her jacket and ripped her cell from her pocket. She flipped it open with such force it could easily have snapped it in half. She punched in Frost's number and it took just three rings before he answered.

He hadn't even stated his name before Jane yelled, "Why the hell wasn't I told that we caught our perp? Child services knew before I did. What the fuck's going on, Frost?"

"Whoa, Jane hold up. What are you on about?" Frost asked, the confusion evident in his voice, if she had been paying that close attention.

"Child services just dragged Sam out of here, because our perp is no longer a threat to her, because we have him in custody!" she said as tears stung her eyes and a burning pain lingered in her throat, the warning that more sobs were inevitable.

"Jane, I swear I have no idea what you're on about. We haven't got our perp in custody. We still have no idea where he is." Frost said, his tone so serious that the alarm bells that started ringing in Jane's head were almost deafening.

"Sam..." she muttered before she threw the phone down and ran out the front door, closely followed by Maura and then Angela who grabbed Jane's phone on the way out after them.

~0~0~

Sam continued to fight against the man's tight grip around her petite body. "I don't want to go in a foster home. I want to stay here. I want to stay with Jane, Maura and Angela."

"Tough!" the man growled angrily in her ear, his mouth so close to her that his lips brushed against her soft flesh.

"Let me go." she said trying to push his arms from around her.

"Not yet. Maybe when I'm done with you." he told her sadistically, he then laughed, a laughed that she immediately remembered. It made her heart skip a beat and then pound so hard against her chest it felt like it was trying to burst right through.

"Jane!" she screamed as loud as she could "Jane!"

The Boston child killer began running with her, up to a black car where an older man stood holding the door open. He held her tighter in his arms before he swung her round, her head connected with the car door with a loud crunch, it was only seconds before everything went dark and she was out cold.

"Quick, throw her in the trunk." the older man told him.

"Holy shit, we did it, Gil!" the younger of the men said as he placed Sam roughly into the small trunk.

"Just get in Paul, so we can get out of here." Gil spat at the younger man.

~0~0~

Jane came running out of her apartment just in time to see the black car speeding off up the street. She tried to chase it down but it was no use. It turned the corner and was gone before she even got near. "Stop!" she shouted anyway.

Maura and Angela came to a stop beside her. The three women stood in the middle of the street in silence for a moment. Jane then turned to face her mother and noticed she had her phone in her hands. She snatched it from her and put it to her ear.

"_Hello, hello! Angela, are you still there? What's going on?"_ she heard Frost ask.

"Frost, it's me. I need to report a kidnapping. Sam's gone!" she said, becoming emotional, "He took her Frost, the Boston child killer has her!" she cried.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone reading and getting many reviews so just hope that those reading are liking it.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Chapter 7**

"How the hell could I have been so stupid?" Jane spat at herself. "I should have known." she said as she chewed her nails and continued pacing around her apartment as she waited for Frost and Korsak to arrive.

"Janie, you're not stupid." Angela tried to tell her as she made tea, needing to do something - anything - to keep busy.

"Ma, I just let a child killer take Sam!" she yelled in response to what she saw as a very stupid comment from her mother.

"Jane, you never let him." Maura said to her.

"I didn't do a hell of a lot to stop him, I should have…I should have refused to let her go."

"Jane, he had the correct ID, and you heard what CPS just told me on the phone, he does work for them."

"Then why the hell hasn't he turned up to some shitty foster home with her already." Jane yelled before she spun on her heels and turned to face her, "He lied about us having our perp in custody. Why would he do that if he wasn't the killer? My God, Sam said, she told me he was watching her and she was, and like the snake he is he struck and now he has her and is doing….Oh God, I don't even wanna think about what he's doing to her..." she said holding her stomach, feeling sick to the pit of it.

"Jane, come on, stop beating yourself up." Maura said as she stepped closer to her best friend and placed her delicate hand on her shoulder and gave it a supportive squeeze.

Jane wanted to appreciate the gesture but she was too riled up, "I have to beat myself up over this…If I had just looked at him more, if I had just done something, anything to make him let her stay…"

"Jane, you did all you could!" Maura said to her.

"No I ever! Don't you get it, didn't you see me? I was so scared of losing her, of having to live my life without her that when she needed me to protect her most my emotions made me fuck up!"

"It's not your fault that you care about her!" Maura tried to tell her, tried to make her see she was okay to have feelings.

"It's because I care about her that she is probably going to get killed, if she isn't already dead. I should never have gotten attached to her. I shouldn't have listened to any of you about the way I felt about her!" she yelled before she turned and walked towards the door.

"Jane, don't you dare use this as an excuse to close off your emotions towards her!" Maura snapped at her.

Jane turned to look at her, glaring at her, knowing she had more to say and waiting to hear it.

"You don't get to do that. I won't let you! You care for that child as much as she cares for you. But for some reason every time you start to feel anything for anyone you put up the Jane-Rizzoli-guard and shut them out before they get chance to come in. Now you let someone in and the second you have opportunity to put up that guard you're going to do it! Well I won't let you!" Maura yelled - appearing confident until she saw the angry look Jane was throwing her way.

"There are so many things wrong with what you just said to me, I don't even know where to begin."

It was silent for what was just seconds but seemed like hours before Angela said, "Jane she's right."

"I should have known you'd want to have a go at me too! Whether she's wrong or right, my feelings for Sam are what are gonna get her killed. One thing's for sure now, if we do by some miracle get her back, I know I'm not fit to be her mother." Jane said as tears prepared to rebel from her eyes. "I don't know why I ever thought I might have been." she muttered as she walked towards the door.

"Jane!" Maura called after her, needing to tell her she was wrong. "Jane!" she called again when she was first ignored.

Jane grabbed her jacket and continued to ignore her as she ripped the door open to find Frost and Korsak standing there, ready to knock. Jane stormed right passed them without saying a word to either man.

"Jane!" Korsak called out, "Jane, where are you going?"

Maura walked up to him and touched his arm and shook her head. "Give her a minute." she suggested.

Korsak nodded and watched his old partner walk away. He followed Maura back into the apartment and closed the door over behind him. _They all began to think about what they could possibly do to get Sam back for her sake and Jane's._

~0~0~0~0~

Jane was stood outside her building, pacing back and forth and chewing on her nails still. She had chewed them right down and so cursed in pain as her thumb began to bleed. She dug her hands into her jacket pocket in an attempt to hide the temptation to chew he nails some more. Her fingers hit her keys and she pulled them out, looking at them like they had the answers to all her problems.

She closed her eyes and thought about the car that Sam had been taken away in, for a moment all she could see was Sam's face, full of fears. She tried to push the image aside but it seemed etched in her mind. With a sad and frustration growl she cried out. Tears began to spill down her cheeks, no matter how hard she told them to stay under her control.

She glanced down at her keys and closed her eyes once more, much more determined. She suddenly saw the car driving away from her building, taking Sam away with it. Like a photograph being taken she saw the registration plate as clear as day. Her heart began to pound against her chest and she took off running towards her car. She unlocked it and jumped in and had the engine started as she pulled out her cell phone from her jeans pocket.

"It's Detective Rizzoli, I need an address for a CSP worker in Boston!" she said, "Yeah, I know his name..."

~0~0~0~0~

Jane slammed her fist against the hard door again, but still nothing. She had been waiting for a reply for a whole minute, plenty long enough by her current logic. She took her gun from its holster and took a step back and braced herself. She slammed her foot against the door and it flew open with a bang.

She ran into the dark, damp smelling apartment with her gun ready. "Boston PD!" she called out. She'd already tried calling this through the door and had gotten nothing. She knew the place was empty but she stayed cautious as she checked the entire place out. She searched every room, every closet and even the large and - as it turned out - empty kitchen cupboards.

She put her gun away and kicked the nearest kitchen cupboard door and once more growled in frustration. She let her head flop back against the refrigerator she was leaning against. She really struggled to hold the tears threatening to fall back. After a moment she stood up straight and was about to storm out, and try to think of a new plan to rescue Sam, when she noticed a framed picture hanging on the wall opposite her.

She walked towards it and for a moment wasn't sure if she was just seeing things. She got closer and reached up and touched the picture, just to reassure herself the thing was really there. As she ran the tips of her fingers across the cold and dusty glass she felt her stomach flip over and had to put her other hand up over her mouth to stop herself from being sick.

She saw two men in the picture. The first was the CPS worker who had come to her house and taken Sam, the other man perfectly matched the description Sam had given them of the Boston Child killer.

Jane dipped her head to the side slightly as she thought she heard something. She spun round on her heels upon hearing the same _creaking _sound again. She never saw what had caused it as she felt something hard come crashing down on the back of the head. She fell against the wall and tried to grip it as she began to slide down it. It was no good and she fell to the floor with a thud as everything went dark.

**TBC**

**So I know the last chapter may have seemed a little odd, that Jane didn't do more to stop the man who took Sam, but hopefully this chapter helped show why she acted so out of character, because she was blinded by her feelings towards Sam.**

**Thanks for reading. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this has taken a while to update. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

**Chapter 8**

Jane woke up to nothing but pain, burning, blinding, ringing-in-her-ears, pain. Her head was throbbing, _loudly._ As her senses began to focus she heard soft whimpering, coming from in the dingy room that she could see she was in.

She suddenly became aware of how cold she was as she realised she was lying on her side on a hard and damp concrete floor. She rolled onto her front, _slowly,_ and rubbed her head. "Ouch…" she muttered to herself.

"_Jane! Jane!" _

She looked up upon hearing Sam's desperate voice. She began to push herself up, systematically moving onto hands and knees first, having to pause as a feeling of pain related nausea crept up on her. "Pull it together, Rizzoli…" she muttered to herself before taking a deep breath.

She pulled her leg forward from her kneeling position and got up onto one foot. She tried to pull her other one from under her, but it was no good and pain shot up her leg. She toppled forward sending the same pain up her leg once more.

"CHRIST!" she cursed loudly.

Then, remembering that Sam was nearby she continued to quietly mutter some more choice words as she rolled over and studied her leg. "Great…" she muttered sarcastically upon seeing the chain that was hooked around her ankle, locked with a large and shiny padlock. She followed the chain with her eyes, which she then rolled in frustration when she saw the other end of the chain that was hooked in the same way around a sturdy pipe that was fixed deep into the concrete wall beside her.

"Jane, I'm tied down! I can't get up!" Sam told her.

Ignoring her own predicament, Jane turned to face Sam. She could see she was lying on a low lying cot in the corner of the small room. The mattress she was on looked soiled and damp, not even suitable for a stray dog.

Sam's arms were stretched up above her head, her wrists tightly tied to the metal frame of the bed. What frightened Jane was that Sam's legs had also been tied to the end of the bed frame, her short legs splayed apart.

"I can't either sweetie." she confessed.

"Where are we?" Sam asked. Jane could hear the fear in her small voice, despite her best effort to swallow it back.

Swallowing back her own fear, Jane looked around the room. She studied every inch of it. She could see that it looked like a basement of some sort. The walls were cold and intimidating, the concrete from which they were made was dripping with water and there were patches of dark mould growing on them. "A basement of some sort," she concluded.

"I hate basements!" Sam said.

"Me too." Muttered Jane.

Both Jane and Sam looked up as they heard locks turning in the door. Their attention snapped to a door that neither could see, but that was at the top of a staircase that they could see. They heard a door opened and for a moment they could only watch as a big set of feet came down the stairs, followed by a thick sturdy looking pair of legs.

_Show me your face_, thought Jane and then she saw it. The man stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at Jane. His eyes were dark and as he continued to glare at her she felt them burning holes through her. His face was unshaven and his clothes covered in flecks of white paint. His boots were black and looked heavy, surely no match for the muscle that the man carried.

Jane watched as he turned to look at Sam, who seemed to shrink more on the bed. Jane could see the look of pure fear on Sam's face, a look that suddenly made Jane very angry. As he took a step towards Sam she let that anger spill out.

"HEY! You-son-of-a-bitch! You stay away from her!" she warned him.

The man stopped dead in his tracks and suddenly hung his head as if Jane's outburst was an inconvenience he didn't have the time for. Jane didn't even flinch as he suddenly stormed over to her, but she yelped with the blow that came, directed at her face. The guy had used his entire forearm to hit Jane and the painful blow had knocked right back down onto the floor with a bust lip and a bruising cheek.

She felt him tangle his hand in her hair and once more yelped in pain as he pulled her backwards, bringing her whole body up off the floor and onto her knees by her hair. Jane looked into the man's face as he stood beside her. She knew she was looking into the eyes of the Boston Child Killer because he perfectly matched the sketch that Sam had provided them with.

"You shouldn't have gotten involved!" he told her. "I can't leave any witnesses." he told her and he pulled a knife out of the back of his trousers.

"JANE!" Sam screeched as tears streamed down her cheeks.

The Boston Child Killer swung the knife at Jane, but she swung her elbow up into his face, knocking him off balance. The moment he was lay on the floor she punched him as hard as she could in the face over and over again, she couldn't stop the angry growl of hatred she felt towards him from spilling out of her. She was thinking about all of his victims and it only made her punch him harder.

It was only when he was finally unconscious that she stopped her attack. She sat back and took a second to get her breath back. It was only now that she had stopped hitting him that she felt the throbbing pain in her hands, her knuckles were all spilt and bleeding.

"Jane, are you okay?" Sam asked, pulling against the ropes holding her down in a desperate attempt to free herself.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm gonna get us out of here." Jane told her encouragingly.

She wasn't sure why she did it but she patted the child killers jeans pockets down. To her complete and utter shock she heard the jingle of keys. She reached into his pocket and sure enough pulled out a small set of keys that would lead to her freedom.

She fell back onto her arse and glared at the bloodied child killer. "You dumb fuck!" she spat at him as she used the keys to unlock the padlock, ultimately freeing herself of the chain. _She couldn't help but think that this was all a little too easy._

She stood up on somewhat shaky legs and stood above the guy, glaring down at him, hating him with every fibre of her being. "Never carry keys around with you!" she said before she reached down, grabbed the chain and padlock and secured it around his ankle. "That's how prisoners escape!" she growled before kicking him in the side.

With this done she moved across the room to Sam, who was now smiling. _Jane adored her smile._ She smiled back at her as she picked up the knife and used it to start cutting the first of the ropes around Sam's wrists.

They both jumped as the basement door suddenly and loudly slammed open. They could only watch as the second man ran down the stairs, a huge baseball bat in his hands.

"Well, well, well!" he said as he saw his accomplice who was tied up and unconscious on the floor and Jane who was standing free. "What's this?" he asked.

"We're leaving!" Jane told him mater-of-factly, pointing the knife at him.

"I don't think so bitch!" he said and swung the bat before she had chance to step aside.

She screamed in agony as it hit her arm, snapping it like a twig. The knife went flying out of her hand and went sliding across the basement floor. Jane now found herself standing defencelessly and injured in front of Sam, ready to protect her however she could.

"Neither of you are going anywhere!" The man told them as he stepped closer and pulled the bat back, ready to swing it again.

Jane saw him shift and then bring the bat down, aiming it right at Sam's face. Without thinking about it she turned and threw herself in the way of it. She waited for the painful _whack_ of the bat but instead she heard a loud _'bang'._

'_Thump!'_

Jane pushed herself up and turned to see the man lying lifeless on the floor. She then turned to face the stairs where the bang had come from. She felt her heart begin to beat normally again when she saw Korsak standing there, his gun aimed at the man who lay on the floor, _clearly dead._

She saw Maura push past him, closely followed by Frost. Maura ran over to her and threw her arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. Jane couldn't help but yelp in pain, causing Maura to jump back.

"Jane, your arm is broken!" the medical examiner then pointed out.

"I figured it would be after he hit it full force with a bat!" Jane grumbled.

Maura smiled at her friend's usual sarcasm, happy to see that her ordeal hadn't altered that certain trait, and then turned to face Sam. She reached down and began untying the ropes, at the same time scanning the young girl for any obvious injuries. She appeared okay, but Maura couldn't help but wonder if she may have any injuries that were concealed. She was after all tied to a bed in the home of an enthusiastic rapist.

"Are you hurt?" she asked her.

"No!" Sam cried.

The moment her arms were free she sat up and threw them around Maura's neck and held her tight. Frost had pulled Jane aside and was using the sleeve of his jacket to wipe away the blood on her face, but both of them watched Maura and Sam hug. Korsak was there untying the rope from around Sam's ankles.

"Sweetie, you need to go to hospital." Maura told Sam.

"No, please, Maura I just wanna go back to your house, or Jane's house. Please!" Sam begged, sitting back so she could look Maura in the eyes.

Maura decided to try a different approach. "Sweetheart, Jane's arm is broken so we have to get her to hospital to have it looked at. After that we can all go back to my house."

"You promise?" Sam asked her.

"Promise!" Both Jane and Maura said at the same time.

Sam and Maura glanced up as Jane sat down next to Sam and wrapped one arm around her,_ the only one she could use. _Sam wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and held onto her as if her life depended on her doing so. Jane didn't mind, she never wanted to let her out of her arms again.

**TBC**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please, please review and let me know what you think. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks. Again I just want to point out that this is Rizzoli/Isles FRIENDSHIP only. I have no problem with Rizzles but I don't write about it because I would be useless at it.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you've seen them on Rizzoli and Isles, the only Rizzoli and Isles I own are my two guinea pigs who are named after the characters due to the style of their fur.**

**Chapter 9**

Jane walked down the quiet hospital corridor, the place was practically deserted. She had been seen to by a Doctor and her arm broken arm was now in a plaster cast and a sling. She hated it, she'd broken her arm – the other arm- as a child, thanks to Frankie. She felt like the same clumsy child wearing a sling again.

She got to Sam's hospital room and smiled at the officer standing guard outside of it. Sam wasn't in any danger now but Jane had insisted on an officer by her room. She knocked twice and then walked into the room and straight away saw Sam standing by the window. She was wearing a pair of hospital scrubs that looked far too big for her.

"JANE!" Sam called out excitedly as soon as she saw her.

"Hey, baby." Jane said as she closed the door behind her.

"Are we going back to your house now?" Sam asked, ready to get out of hospital, she hated them so much.

"Baby, come sit down." Jane said as she sat down on the bed.

Sam walked over to her and reluctantly sat down on the bed next to her. "When can we go?" she asked.

Jane just looked at her, she had no idea how she was going to tell her what she had to say. All she could do was sigh, _God_ she felt sick with worry.

"Jane, can we go back to your house now?" Sam asked. Again Jane could only look at her, "Please?" Sam added.

Jane reached up and tucked a stray lock Sam's hair behind her ear. She smiled as her tears began to fall. She could only shake her head as she said, "You can't come home with me, baby."

"Why?" Sam asked in shock.

"Because the people from social services don't think that I would make a very good mom to you." Jane told her, she was still mad from the meeting she'd had with social services just prior to her coming to speak to Sam.

She'd begged them to let her be the one to tell her. They'd barely listened to her reasons why she wanted to keep Sam and had quickly reeled off the reasons why she wouldn't make a suitable mother, but they had allowed her to be the one to talk to her about the arrangements they had made.

Sam jumped down off the bed, clearly angry and upset. "Talk to them again, tell them they're wrong!"

"I tried." Jane told her, trying to control her emotions.

"Then let me talk to them, I'll tell them!" Sam said determinedly striding towards the door.

"Sam…!"

"Jane, please, I want to be with you." Sam said as she spun around and took a step towards her.

"I know." Jane said as her tears began to fall. "I want you to be with me too but they won't allow it." Jane said, standing up from off the bed.

"Why?" Sam cried, "It's better for them if I'm not in some kids home, the can forget all about me if I come home with you….Jane, please!"

They both looked up as the door opened, Sam immediately recognised the woman from child services who walked in, along with two police officers. Sam ran over to Jane and grabbed hold of her hand.

"Jane, please tell them that you want me!"

"Baby, you know I do! They know I do."

"Samantha, sweetheart you need to come with us." The friendly looking older woman from child services told her.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Sam spat at her. "I'm staying with Jane."

The woman gave a quick nod to the officers and they both took a step toward Sam who only gripped Jane's hand tighter. "Don't let them take me, Jane, please! Please let me stay with you!" she cried as tears streamed down her face.

"I can't!" Jane told her, her voice shaky as her tears continued to fall.

One of the officers scooped Sam up and Jane could only try to keep hold of her as he began dragging her over to the door.

"What's going on?" Angela asked as she and Maura appeared in the doorway.

"Angela!" Sam cried out and grabbed hold of her.

Having seen this before and knowing that it had only ended badly for both Sam and Jane she grabbed hold of her and pulled her from the officer's arms. She pulled her close into her, wrapping her arms around her. "What's going on?" she yelled in her best I'm-a-mother-so-don't-mess-with-me tone.

"We have to take her into custody." The child services lady explained.

"Can I see some ID." Maura asked. The woman produced it and passed it to her. "And theirs!" Maura said pointing to the officers.

The woman looked at the officers and knowing what it meant they passed their ID's to Maura who studied every last thing about them and then rechecked them twice more.

"Maura, they're official." Jane told her knowingly, having done the same thing herself earlier.

"Maura, please don't let them take me!" Sam begged.

Maura reached out and placed her hand on Sam's head. Angela still had her arms protectively wrapped around Sam. "I thought you were going to talk to them?" Maura said to Jane.

"I did." she told her, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Miss Rizzoli is not what we would class a suitable candidate for adopting." The woman told them all.

"Why?" Both Maura and Angela yelled at her.

"Because I work a dangerous job with dodgy hours, and I don't make enough money. _Oh_ and because I'm single!" Jane snapped.

"I can only make a decision that is in the best interest of the child." The woman said.

"I love her, is that not enough?!" Jane roared at her.

"I'm not saying that you don't care about her. It's obvious you do and that Samantha…"

"SAM!" Jane told her.

"….That _Sam_ doesn't feel the same about you, but it would be detrimental to Sam to place her with you."

"And you have all done such a great job caring for her in the shitty homes you keep putting her into!" Jane spat angrily at her.

"I'm sorry, but I've made my decision. I will have you all arrested if you don't let me take Sam with me now."

Angela wrapped her arms tighter around Sam but the officers suddenly grabbed hold of her arms and pulled them apart so the woman could rip Sam away from her. The officers then let go of Angela and quickly grabbed Sam from the child services woman. They dashed out of the room with her kicking and screaming.

"I mean it you will all be arrested!" the woman snapped at them as she snatched the ID's from Maura and then followed after the officers.

Jane, Maura and Angela could only watch as Sam was dragged off and away from them again. Once was enough, but having to witness it twice was torture even if they knew this time was legitimate. Angela could only wrap her arms around Jane as she burst into tears. Maura continued watching until she could no longer hear or see Sam, the officers or the woman from child services.

**~0~0~0~0~**

Jane walked glumly into Maura's house behind her and Angela. She was to stay here for the night and all she wanted to do was have a bath, somehow having to keep her cast dry, and then go get in bed and cry herself to sleep.

Without saying a word to the other two she walked straight towards the bathroom. She knew that Maura kept spare towels in the cupboard in there - towels that cost more than Jane would ever think about spending on something you would dry your ass on.

She had just reached the bathroom door when she heard Maura's cell phone ring. "Isles." she heard Maura say as she answered it. "What?" she asked, her voice full of panic.

Jane turned to face her and found her friend staring right back at her, worry etched on her face. "When? Maura asked. "Yeah, I'll let her know." she said a moment later before she hung up.

"Maura, who was that?" Angela asked.

"Child services," she said, "Sam ran away from the foster home they took her to. She said she needed to use the bathroom and climbed out of the window."

"Idiots!" Jane snapped as she walked away from the bathroom.

"Jane, where are you going, it's the middle of the night?!" Angela shouted to her as she raced over to the door.

Jane stopped by the door, turned to her mother and said, "I'm going to find my kid. Are you coming?"

Both Maura and Angela ran over to the door and followed her out. They too wanted to find Sam safe and being back on the streets, even with the Boston child killer gone, was not safe.

**TBC**

**Thanks so much for reading. Please find the time to leave a review. **

**Last chapter coming up next.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed and added alerts and things. I really appreciate this. I have no plans for another Rizzoli and Isles story for some time because I have no ideas and currently have other stories on the go for CSI: NY, Harry Potter and some others I think. **

**Plus I have the whole of season three of Rizzoli and Isles to catch up on, well I watched one episode online and it was fab, Jane had a stalker. Anyway until I've seen what else is going on in that series I've got no ideas for a fic, hopefully some ideas will come to me soon. : )**

**Disclaimer: Not mine**

**Chapter 10**

It was pitch black outside. The night had fallen hard and fast and the sky was filled with heavy black rain clouds. The rain pelted down and whilst most people where inside sheltering from it Sam was wandering round in it. She was freezing and soaked through to the bone, but she had nowhere to go to shelter from the rain so all she could do was carry on wandering through it.

**~0~0~0~0~**

"I have no idea where she could be! We all need to spilt up and go looking for her." Jane informed everyone who had gathered outside her building.

This included her mother and Maura. Korsak and Frost had also answered her call and came over straight away. Frankie was there to help too and they all turned when they heard Tommy running towards them.

"Janie, I got your call. I wanna help." he said.

"Thanks Tommy, we need as many people as we can get looking for her. " Jane said, patting her little brother on the shoulder.

"I'll put a call out to any squad cars driving around." Korsak said.

"Thanks Korsak. Look, why don't you and my Ma' go one way. Frankie you go in your car. Frost, you in your car and I'll go with Maura. Tommy…"

"I'll get Joe Friday, keep her in my jacket and we'll search on foot." he suggested. "Sam loves her so if she sees me I may be able to distract her with Joe, persuade her to come back here."

"Thanks, Tommy you're the best. Keep Joe dry!" she called after him as he ran up the steps and into her building to fetch the small dog.

"Okay everyone, pick a direction chose it, but please find her." Jane said before she grabbed Maura's hand and ran over to her car. She wanted to drive but with her arm she had no choice but to let Maura drive.

**~0~0~**

It had been well over an hour and no one had found Sam yet. Jane and Maura were both becoming more and more worried by the second. Jane slumped back in her seat and continued looking out of her window, through the rain that only seemed to have gotten heavier.

"Remind me, we did catch the Boston child killer didn't we?" she said, she knew they had but visions of him hurting Sam while she was out on the street alone plagued her mind.

"Yes. She's more likely to be attacked by hypothermia being out in this." Maura said knowingly. "Why the hell weren't they keeping a closer eye on her in the children's home? They knew she was a risk for running away." she snapped angrily.

"Because they're all pedigree idiots! _God,_ I feel so sick. What if we don't find her Maura?" Jane said, tears in her eyes.

"We will." Maura replied.

"What makes you so sure?" Jane asked.

Maura turned to look at her and replied, "Because we have to."

**~0~0~**

_**One Hour Later**_

They were still driving round. Everyone had contacted each other but only to say they still hadn't found Sam. Each minute that passed was like torture and only made Jane and Maura feel more and more sick.

"I feel so guilty." Jane suddenly confessed.

Maura turned from looking out at the road to face her. "You have done nothing to feel guilty about." she said to her.

"I told her I would look after her and I let those creeps take her. I got her back and told her everything would be okay and child services take her and dump her is some shitty kid's home which she runs away from. Now she's wandering the streets and is in God knows what danger."

"Jane, you can't feel guilty over this."

"Then why do I?" she replied.

Maura was silent for a moment before she had to confess, "If it helps I feel guilty as well."

"Says the woman who just told me not to feel guilty." Jane snorted.

Maura half smiled, she then turned to face her again and said, "Sam's favourite place was with us, that's what's keeping me from breaking down right now."

Jane smiled at his because the same thing was helping her keep it all together. Then suddenly it hit her, "Wait, Maura, you're a genius, that's it!"

"Why am I genius?" she asked.

"Because Sam's going to go to her favourite place. All this time we've been out searching the streets for her but she hated being on the streets. She'll go somewhere she wants to be."

"Mine or your house first?" Maura asked realising what Jane was saying.

"We'll go back to mine. I'll call Korsak, tell him and Ma' to go check out your place."

**~0~0~0~0~**

The streets were practically flooded by the time Maura pulled up outside Jane's apartment building. "There she is!" Jane cried out as she just about made out Sam's petite frame sat huddled on the steps of her building.

Both women got out of the car and went running towards Sam. The moment they reached her they pulled her to her feet and dragged her up the stairs so she was out of the rain some. She was shivering and Maura wasted no time in pulling off her coat and wrapping it around her.

"Sam, what the hell are you playing at?!" Jane yelled at her, the only way to be heard over the heavy downpour.

"I don't want to be in a home anymore. I want a home!" she cried.

Her face was dripping with tears but both Maura and Jane knew that tears were mixed in too.

"Sam its dangerous on the streets, you know this!" Maura told her.

"I don't care, it's better than a kids home!"

"But you're safe there."

"I can be safer with you two, please don't make me go back!" she cried, throwing her arms around both Jane and Maura.

Both women hugged her back. "Sam, I promise I will do everything I can to keep us together."

"We will be together." Maura said.

Then all they could do is hold onto Sam as she cried.

**~0~0~0~0~**

_**One Week Later**_

Jane had been in children's homes before, when working cases. She hated them. She froze outside the door where she and Maura had been directed to.

"Jane what's up?" Maura asked.

Jane was nervously rubbing the scars on her hands. "I hate these places." she told her friend.

"Why?" Maura asked. The place seemed nice enough to her. There were bright pictures on the walls, the carers all seemed really nice and the kids looked happy too.

"These places remind me of the pound; tons of sad pleading eyes looking up at you, pleading with you to choose them." Jane said, "Look…see!" she said pointing at two children who walked past her.

Maura was a little confused as both the children were laughing, "Jane, they look happy." Maura pointed out.

"Well sure, on the outside, but I bet inside…."

Jane was cut off by Maura laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realise I was so amusing!" Jane snapped, but she wasn't really as angry as she sounded.

"I've never seen you this nervous." Maura said still laughing a bit.

Jane playfully slapped her on the shoulder and began laughing with her. "Come on, let's go find her." Jane said with a smile as she pushed the door open.

Through the door was a large sitting room. There was a big screen TV, with bean-bags on the floor in front of it. In one corner of the room were bookshelves piled high with different types of books and comfy chairs beside them. There was a computer in another corner and even an arts and crafts corner. It all actually looked really fun but still Jane couldn't wait to leave the room.

Maura was the first to spot Sam and she gave Jane's arm a nudge and pointed her out. Both women felt a twinge of sadness wash over them. Sam was sat in a window seat, her legs tucked up against her body her arms wrapped around them holding them in place. She had her head resting on her knees as she gazed out of the window and out to the street below.

Sam was so busy staring out at the street that she never heard Jane and Maura walk up to her and lean across her so they too could look out of the window.

"What are we looking at?" Jane asked casually like she had been there all along.

"Oh my God, Jane, Maura!" Sam cried and shifted onto her knees and threw an arm around each of them and pulled them all into a hug.

Both women greeted her, both of them placing a soft kiss either side of her head. They suddenly wondered if Sam would ever let them go, the thought made both of them hug her a little tighter.

**~0~0~**

After saying hello they had moved over to the sitting area by the bookshelves. Sam had told them how this place was better than some of the homes she had been in, but both Jane and Maura could tell she hated being here.

"So how come you guys came to visit me?" Sam asked.

"I have something to tell you." Jane began, "I talked to the people from child services again…"

Sam was looking at her, hopeful, "What did they say? Can I go home with you?"

Jane smiled a little but shook her head, "No, baby."

It killed Jane to see the disappointment that washed over Sam's face, "So I'm stuck here…" Sam thought out loud.

Jane just looked at her and it was a look that told her she had more to tell her. "Why are you looking like that?" Sam asked.

"Sam, I spoke to child services as well." Maura told her, "If you wanted to you can come home with me?"

"Really?" Sam asked with a huge smile.

Maura just nodded, "That way we can all stay together, you can have a room at my house…"

"-and one at my place," Jane informed her.

"Jane and I are together most of the time anyway, so this way it's like we've both adopted you." Maura clarified.

"Just not officially," Jane said.

"This isn't a dream is it?" Sam asked.

Jane leant forward and pinched her arm. Sam yelped even though it hadn't really hurt. "Did you feel that?" Jane asked her with a smile.

"What do you think?!" Sam smiled back.

"Then it's not a dream." Jane pointed out.

Sam stood up and threw an arm around Jane and one around Maura again. Both women hugged her back once more. They stayed that way for a moment in total silence but then Sam had to ask, "When can we go?"

"Paper works all signed off." Maura told her, "We can go as soon as you're ready."

"I'm ready!" Sam practically yelled and grabbed both of their hands and began pulling them out of the room.

"I hope you're okay with going shopping, we have to pick out stuff to decorate your room." Maura said.

"Technically you have to pick two of stuff because you have to decorate your room at my house too."

"I've never had my own room before and now I get two. I have no idea how to decorate a bedroom." Sam said.

"It's easy you pick a bed and just work around that." Jane said.

"You pick the wallpaper first, I saw this stunning pink…"

"Maura, please, pink?!" Jane asked.

"Pink is nice!" Maura defended.

"Sure, if you're a Barbie doll!"

"Guys my favourite colour is purple or blue." Sam told them.

"How do feel about bunk beds?" Jane asked, "They're great for building forts."

"Sounds awesome!"

"That's what I tried telling my Ma when I was a kid." Jane said.

"Did she get you one?"

"She got her a pink canopy bed." Maura informed her making Sam burst into laughter.

They left the child's home further discussing what Sam's new rooms would look like and after shopping and a meal to celebrate they began decorating the first of Sam's new bedrooms.

**The End**

**Thanks again so much for reading and for the reviews. Please leave one last review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
